DIA PERFECTO
by yevi08
Summary: Dedicado a ELLE CULLEN xD Bella se olvida de un dia importante... y lo recuerda de la manera más tierna...los ANIMO A LEER xD


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la brillante mente de Stephanie Meyer

DIA PERFECTO

DEDICADO A Elle Cullen '.D POR SER LA AUTORA DEL PRIMER RR 200 XD

BPOV

8AM

Ni ganas de levantarme. Podía faltar un día al colegio ¿o no?

-¡BELLA! Despiertate ya. Legarás tarde.

Obviamente no. Charlie no me dejaría elegír.

Siendo él policía esperaba que TODAS las reglas sean cumplidas. Aunque tenía mis serias dudas de que no pudiera cocinarse por si mismo fuera la razón de que me molestara tanto, mucho antes que empiezen las clases.

-YA voy, papá. No exageres.

Me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude y baje.

Hoy había acordado que Alice, mi amiga de la infancia, me llevara al instituto. Estaba, para mi disgusto, todo el camino nevado y mi camioneta no estaba preparado para superar semejante obstáculo.

Le preparé el desayuno a mi padre, que hoy me miraba un tanto rato: quiero decir, me _miraba_.

El casi nunca hacía eso, sólo se dedicaba a su periódico y a quejarse de las noticias, que a su entender eran puras tonterías, ya que en un lugar tan alejado de todo, como lo era Forks, no pasaba nunca nada interesante.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo tembién lo observaba para mi asombro se sonrojó.

-Papá ¿estás bien? Hoy estás raro ¿pasa algo en la oficina?

-mmm no claro que no ¿qué pordría pasar?

-No se porq pero pienso que tienes algo en mente que no me lo quieres decir -apoyé la espalda conttra la encimera de la cocina disfrutando mientras el se ponía nervioso-.

¿qué le pasaba?  
-No inventes. Es sólo que me parecía raro que tú no... -suspiró-. Bella ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Miercoles?

Obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta porq se atragantó con el café y empezó a largarlo por todos lados atragantado.

Yo me acerqué e intenté ayudarlo pero él me apartó con los brazos.

-Ya, déjalo. No importa. No puedo creer que seas tan distraída, hija.

-¿por q? ¿que es lo que no sé? -di un salto hacia atrás-. ¡NO me digas que es tu cumpleaños! -al ver su cara supe que no había acertado y volví a intentarlo-. Mmmm. ¿navidad? ¿pascua?

Me pasé la mano por la frente, inetnando recordar si era algún día importante pero siempre todos los años tenía a Alice que me recordaba todo, pero igual siempre se me pasaba alguna de largo...

Mi padre comenezó a reirse y sin darme tiempo para más se alejó en busca en su abrigo.

- No importa, ya te enterarás. No me cabe la menor duda -me sorprendió cuando se agachó y me dio un suve beso en la frente (él jamás hacía eso) -. Cuidate, mi niña.

Se alejó y pero antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió y me dijo:

-Ah, y que Edward no se porpase contigo hoy ¿de acuerdo? Ya esta avisado.

¿Edward? ¿que tenía que ver EDWARD, mi amor platónico y hermano mayor de Alice en todo esto?

Me sonrojé de sólo pensar en él, olvidándome de pronto de las actuaciones raras de Charlie.

Cada vez que pasaba un segundo a su lado me ponía más nerviosa y tímida que de costumbre, pero sobre todo más torpe; simpre que estaba junto a él me tropezaba o algún accididente idiota me pasaba.

Y el siempre me salvaba. Una vez hasta ahbía tenido que salvarme de ser aplastada por una camioneta en pleno estacionamiento del instituto

Pero, al ser dos años mayor que su hermana él ya era estudiante de medicina de la UNY. yo lo veía sólo para las fiestas importantes, como navidad y año nuevo ultimamente.

¿Por q entonces mi padre me lo mencionaba?

Escuché la bocina de un auto y me fui corriendo a buscar mi mochila. Luego limpiaría la cocina. Me había olvido completamente de...¿Edward?

¿Qué es lo que hacía él, allí, esperándome, poyado en su flameante volvo plateado, como si nada?

Me refregué los ojos pensando que era una ilusión pero al ver su sonrisa burlona, me sonroje. Debía parecer una completa idiota.

- ¿Edward? ¿eres tú? ¿que haces aqui?

-Vine a buscarte.. claro... pero no hay un abrazo para un viejo amigo -se abrió de brazos y yo no supe cómo reaccionar-. Vamos princesa sé que te mueres de ganas , ven aquí.

Yo me sonrojé pero no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos. Fue tan cálido...

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Lo había extrañado tanto...

-Yo también te extrañe, pequeña. -me atrajó más hacia él.

Al parecer, como siempre, había sabido lo que pensaba en esos momentos. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Ya, tranquila -me acarició la cabeza con una ternura que jamás creí que tuviera-. No creí que te emocionara tanto esta sorpresa justo hoy... quiero decir.. ¿qué esperabas sino?

Levanté mi cabeza bruscamente de su pecho.

-¿Tu también? Mi padre también estaba de lo más raro hace un rato y no entiendo porq ...

-Bella...¿no sabes porq estoy aquí?

Negué con la cabeza confundia.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya lo sabrás. Ahora vámonos. Tengo que llevarte al Instituto... -me guió hacia el auto.

-¿pero..y Alice?

-Oh, no se sentía muy bien hoy. Me dijo que no podría venir ella y que te hiciera una sorpresa a cambio...-no se porq no le creí del todo porq evitó mirarme con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda... pero por el momento lo dejé pasar.

-¿pero qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿no tendrías que estar en clases? -ya nos encontrabamos a mitad de camino.

-Mmmm debería. Pero decidí volverme un tiempo a Forks por lo q queda del año.

Eso me sonaba de lo más raro.

-Pero si te estaba llendo bien en Nueva York ¿o no? ¿porq volviste?´

Justo paró en uno del tres semáforos de la ciudad y Se giró repentinamente y me miró ¿con ternura? mientras me agarraba con suavidad la barbilla obligándome a que lo mirara fijo.

-¿y tu que crees?

Me sonrojé. Hoy me estaba poniendo más nerviosa que de costumbre.. Nunca me había tratado así...

Pero por otro lado comencé a enojarme ¿porq tantos misterios?

-No lo sé. y me gustaría que dejarán de ocultarme cosas. Además ¿porq nadie me dijo nada? Ni Alice, ni Emmet...

-Es que nadie te está ocultando anda, princesa. Tu sola no te estás dando cuenta de las cosas. -se rió de mo cara de frustación.

-Te odio ahora ¿lo sabes? No me gusta nada lo que estpa pasando...

-Eso no es verdad. -volvío la vista al frente sin decir más nada.

Antes de que me bajara del Volvo, (cosa que no quería para nada) él me agarró del brazo y me hizo volverme de nueov hacia él

-Bells, ¿no te importa que te pasé a buscar depués de clase? Hace tanto que no nos vemos que me gustaría que hablaramos _a solas _.

Me puse más roja que un tomate.

-Sssi.. No hay problema. Si quieres...

-De acuerdo.. Nos vemos más tarde entonces... -mis nervios se pusieron al mil cuando él se inclinó y me _besó _ en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Cuando me bajé sentí las miradas de los demás sobre mí. Principalmente la de Tanya...

...

Fue un día más que raro.

Ninguno de mis amigos habían asistido a la escuela. Emmet, ALice, jasper y Rose brillaban por su ausencia. Ninguno había contestado mis llamadas..

Pero no pude aburrirme con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza... Principalmente lo de Edward, de solo pensar en él el cprazón se me aceleraba..

Siempre me había tratado con cariño, pero al mismo tiempo había dejado en claro que era como otra hermana para él.

Pero hoy...

No podía esperar a que terminara la escuela para volver a verlo...

...

Como lo esperaba, él ya se encontraba de nuevo esperándome a _mí._

Todavía no lo podía creer.

-¿Estas lista pequeña para una pequeña salida de campo?

Eso no me lo esperaba, asentí y él me rodeó por los hombros para guiarme de nuevo al Volvo; en el asiento de atrpas pude notar que había una cesta llena de comida.

-¿Edward?

-mmm -sin pensarlo mucho me dirigió una mirada breve mientras manejaba y me apretó una de las manos con ternura-.

-¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás. Aunque no te gusten las sorpresas ésta es una más de ellas.

Refunfuñé enojada. SIEMPRE me pasaba lo mismo.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que finalmente llegos al final de un camino en medio de un bosque.

-¿Tendremos que caminar? -estaba horrorizada ante esa posibilidad. No quería hacer el ridículo, al tropezarme con una lombriz o algo parecido...

-Ya, dejáte de quejar. No te preocupes, yo estpy contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más miramientos, me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia los arboles, antes de que pusieras más resistencia.

El camino fue más dificil, pero él estaba ahí para ayudarme a saltar las ramas y troncos que se interponían en mi camino y hacían peligrar mi vida.

Pero lo que ví al final, valió todos los esfuerzos.

Nos encontramos con un prado, el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Todo rodeado de flores y sin ninguna vegetación que impidiera que los rayos de sol te impregnaran en la piel.

Me giré interrogante y asombrada a la vez hacia Edward que me sonreía.

-Este prado es mi secreto. Siempre vengo aquí a relajarme ¿que te parece?

-Es hermoso

-No tanto como tú -agregó haciendo que me sonrojara ¿por decima vez?.

Pero por suerte su estómago rugió en ese momento.

-¿que te pareces si comemos algo? Esme no querr´á que volvamos con la cesta llena.

Asentí porq la verdad que tanto ejercicio me había cansado.

Mientras comíamos, comencé a preguntarle sobre su vida en la facultad. Al parecer le iba bastante bien y hasta había conseguido un trabajo en un hospital cercano a su departamente. Y como se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y era simpatico, se había echo varios amigos. Pero no habló de ninguna mujer.

-Y... dime una cosa Eddie ¿cómo se llama tu novia? Porq me imagino que tendrás una chica dando vueltas por ahi ¿no?-mi tono quería ser de lo más normarl , pero por dentro me moría de nervios...

En ese momento se enderezó y yo tuve que hacer los mismo, por yo, sin notarlo había terminado apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, mientras el me acariciaba el cabello.

El siempre me había echo eso mientras mirabamos de chicos alguna película en casa o en la suya... Pero de eso hacía tanto tiempo...

Me miró fijo unos segundos y suspiró

-A veces eres tan tonta Bells. ¿Porq crees que vine hacía aquí hoy? -negué con la cabeza; era incapaz de pensar cuando me miarab tan intensamente-. Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo amarte menos. Supongo que es uno de tus encantos: ser tan despistada...

Un momento ¿qué había dicho ? ¿que... que me amaba?

Sonrió, seguramente al ver mi cara de idiota, por la sorpresa.

-Princesa, no se porq te sorprendes tanto -se me acercó más y me sujetó el rostro con ambos brazos- Te amo, Bells y eso es lo que he intentado demostrarte hoy...

-Edward yo.. - me sonrojé...

Seguro que estaba soñando, no podía ser cierto...

-SH... dejáme terminar. Tengo algo para tí... cierra los ojos.

Al principió me negué pero todo gue tan rápido que no lo sentpi. Se puso tras de mí y en uno seg notpe que algo frío colgada de mi cuello. Miré hacia abajó y pude ver un hermoso collar con un dije de corazon ¿de diamantes?

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa.

Un momento ¿feliz QUÉ?

De una sorpresa saltaba a otra... quiero decir .. ¿cómo que era MI cumpleños? ¿Hoy? ¿Miercoles ? Trece de...

Edward no paraba de reirse de mi cara...Y no era para menos...

-Sí, cariño. Hoy es Trece de Septiempre... ¿entiendes ahora porq elegímos Alice y los demás pára hacerte esta sorpresa?

-Oh, Edward. -me tapé la cara con las manos más avergonzada que nunca-. Soy la persona más idiota del mundo...

-No, no lo eres. Ya deja de avengonzarte por eso...-pero aún no paraba de reirse, y yo no pude soportarlo y me abalancé sobre él y lo tiré contra el piso.

-Ya, dejate de reir de mí Edward Cullen, esto no es para nada gracioso... para ya -comencé a golpearlo con suavidad en el pecho.

-Dime q ue me amas tu tb y haré cualquier cosa que me digas -sin mucho esfuerzo logró invertir nuestra posisición y se puso sobre mí con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Tragué saliva.

-Dilo, di que me amas como yo te amo a a tí, mi amor y te prometó que..

No quería que hablara más me desconcentraba asi que... lo _besé.._

Apenas podía creer en lo que estaba haciendo. Todo tenía que ser un sueño.. Sobre todo en la parte en que el me correspodía con ternura.

-Te amo, Edward. -murmuré contra sus labios-. Desde que puedo recordar tu siempre has sido el único para mí.

El sonrió radiante de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo desde hace años, cariño. Pero es que eras tan pequeña para mí -me quitó el pelo de la cara con ternura-. Pero cuando Alice me dijo que querías entrar en la misma Unviersidad que yo me -volvió a besarme-. entí más feliz que nunca. Porq por una vez estaríamos al mismo nivel y lejos de los demás que podían quiticarnos.

-mmmm -volví a besarlo, no podía apartarme de él-. y Charlie sabía de todo esto también ¿no es así?

Por eso estaba tan raro esta mañana...

-Sí, Alice y lo demás están esperpándote en estos momentos en tu casa para darte una sorpresa´por tu cumpleaños...-ambos sonreímos ante el recuerdo de la escenca anterior- No se cómo pudiste olvidarte de este día... Alice pensó que sería divertido hacerte una sopresa y dejarnos ver si podías por una vez acordarte por ti misma de las cosas pero al parecer no funcionó muy bien ¿no crees?

-Eres un idiota -le golpeé el hombro intentando hacerme la ofendida pero el me inmovilizó los brazos encima de mi cabeza.

-Primero dime que quieres ser mi novia y te dejaré ir... ¿te parece justo?

En vez de responderle con palabras me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con todas las ganas del mundo.

Nunca olvidaría el día más raro de todos: mi cumpleaños 18

...

¿les pareció idiota? ¿tierno? ¿infantil? wiiiiiiiiiii recibo rr de lo que sea y espero **Elle Cullen que te haya gustado puese lo mejor xD**

**besotes**

**vik**


End file.
